


Saving Grace: By Your Side

by 64Streeter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, バクダン★ハンダン | Bakudan Handan | Sweet Fuse: At Your Side
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Scott is a Bad Friend, dating sim, so close to dangan ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64Streeter/pseuds/64Streeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sachiho Takayoshi finds himself being the lucky guest to a brand new amusement park after drawing a ticket, but before fun and games can start an evil pig takes over the park. He selects eight people to partake in seven deadly survival in seven days to rescue the hostages, but if they don't find the mastermind within them before the time limit EVERYONE BUT THE BAD GUY WILL GET EXECUTED! Dx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace: By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished dangan ronpa two and purchase Sweet Fuse, gonna say the similarities are so uncanny xD
> 
> I love both games it wouldn't be fair to make a story of one and not the other!

The alarm clock rang through Sachiho Tokiyoshi's ear. He knew today was a special day, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up.

Finally he rose and slapped himself awake. Today was the special opening of Shining Sucess Amusement Park. While mainly celebrities and important people were meant to attend, Sachiho won a special ticket during a raffle that allowed him to attend as well.

He smiled to himself as he finished getting dressed.

Nothing could possibly go wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
